


银月与飞鸟

by Lah_Na



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 现代警匪AU。扎克斯派克劳德去支援萨菲罗斯的卧底行动，但要穿女装。大部分是CC萨xCC云
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微量人外/色情描写/微h

“由我去支援萨菲罗斯的卧底行动？！”克劳德不可置信的睁大眼。

扎克斯双手环胸，他说：“这是上级的安排，如果你觉得有问题，我去和他们申请换人。”

“不，我做。”克劳德脱口而出。萨菲罗斯是谁，他可是神罗警队的传奇，1st最强神话，克劳德从小到大的偶像，要是错过这次机会，下次再能见到真人不知道何年何月了。“我需要做什么？”他缓了缓因为过于激动而不停起伏的胸膛，依稀记得萨菲罗斯在卧底一位毒枭，似乎要将他们连锅端起，如果成功，这将是项可以载入史册的任务。

“买假发，穿女装。”扎克斯清咳两声，看着克劳德瞬间僵硬的表情又补充道，“全套。”

“一定要记得是全套啊！”扎克斯的声音在身后追来，克劳德与几位一级兵擦肩而过，神情恍惚。

“扎克斯又给克劳德发奇怪的任务了。”

“看看小鸟那个表情，天啊，太可怜了。”

“简直是生不如死脸……”

……

不，克劳德应该……还是挺开心的吧？扎克斯听见他们的话，不确定的想。

就算……得穿女装？

……噢，多么可歌可泣，真是伟大的爱情（划去）偶像情。

-

很快到了与萨菲罗斯接应的日子。

爱丽丝在他脸上勾完最后一下，昔日僵直的嘴角小小翘起，给这张面无表情的高冷脸增添了一丝天真俏皮。

“完美！”爱丽丝对自己的作品很满意，她让克劳德在镜子前看了看，披肩卷曲的金发，如猫般幽绿的瞳孔，挺俏的鼻尖，散发草莓香气的红唇，尖削冷艳的下巴。“这样你的人设就是被‘银月’强迫的高冷女高中生，只要他调戏你时轻微抗拒就行了。”

“银月”是萨菲罗斯的代号。

克劳德看了镜中的自己两眼，木着脸点头。

“别这么僵硬克劳德，萨菲罗斯是一个俊秀的完美情人，你一个不谙世事的高中生很容易为他沦陷，而你坚信他是一个坏人，因为他对你强取豪夺，他只是馋你的脸和你的身子，他并不喜欢你！所以你排斥他对你不走心的调戏行为，但你本能却希望得到他更多的触碰与目光，所以你的身体会下意识亲近他，明白吗？”

“……明白。”不，不明白。克劳德绷着嘴角，他只知道如果萨菲罗斯要摸他，他可能根本就不会反抗。

“藏起你的崇拜眼神，浮在表面的是对他的厌恶，恨他囚禁你，最深处的感情才是对他斯德哥尔摩式的爱，懂吗？”爱丽丝顺了顺他的头发，目送人出门，萨菲罗斯派来的黑色小轿车早已在楼下停好，司机是自己人。

“去吧克劳德，不要有心理压力。”

克劳德点头，临出门前他回头说了句，“少看奇怪的小说，爱丽丝。”

“……快走快走。”

-

小轿车行驶得四平八稳，这是萨菲罗斯特意派来接克劳德的车，是他从未露给外人见过的牌照。

司机似乎是个健谈的设定，一路苦口婆心的劝说克劳德：萨菲先生是真心喜欢您，虽然人看起来不好相处，但对您再好不过了，工作再忙也记得吩咐保姆为您做银耳汤和甜点，将克劳小姐的喜好和生日都记得清清楚楚，您既然愿意回去就不要与他冷战了……

说了很多，克劳德冷着脸听得很认真，这是在给他透露角色背景。

原来他扮演的克劳迪娅在一个雨夜救过被追杀落难的萨菲罗斯，为了掩饰身份与行踪，伤好后的萨菲罗斯就将人囚禁了起来。萨菲罗斯是一个看似冷酷无情实则认真专情的男人，在与克劳迪娅的相处中日渐被她吸引，放下身段对她示好，却被克劳迪娅冷脸相待。在毒枭内卧底三年的萨菲罗斯已经从一名打手成长为一方势力，他的性格变得冷静而狂暴，他一直囚禁着克劳迪娅，从未将她放出门，哪怕爱而不得也要让她变成自己的东西。追求克劳迪娅近一年的萨菲罗斯被她的一个巴掌扇到心灰意冷，他终于松口让克劳迪娅回家冷静两天，派人看着不许她逃跑。

现在就是克劳迪娅的冷静结束，回去继续面对萨菲罗斯的日子。

克劳德仔细消化了一下，这难道是萨菲罗斯早做好的预谋？他将细节都安排得十分妥当，从司机的话中，几位毒枭和黑帮大佬都知道萨菲罗斯囚禁着一位金发美人，对她予取予求，却从未见过她。

萨菲罗斯可真厉害啊，这就是神罗最强的1st吗。克劳德在心里感叹了几句，对萨菲罗斯的崇拜之情更深了。司机透过内后视镜看他，克劳德赶紧扭过头，摆出一张冷淡厌恶脸。

司机一直没有与他相认，车里不一定没有摄像头和窃听器，他必须绷住人设。

他们很快驶入了别墅的停车库，停车库内停着另外一辆银色跑车，流线身形充满设计感，又骚又帅。克劳德悄悄多看了两眼。

司机为他拉开车门，尊敬道：“克劳小姐，萨菲先生回家后若是看见您在家，他一定会非常开心。”

克劳德冷漠的看着他，司机在心里叹口气，这还是个新人，这时候应该表现出三分戒备三分怨恨四分高傲。

“克劳迪娅小姐。”司机咬重了名字。

克劳德抿着唇，高跟鞋伸出车外，用力踏在地上。“我自己走。”他低声说，听起来心情十分不好。

司机满意的为他按下电梯，克劳德快步走进去，步伐十分狠，司机在后面看着生怕他崴脚，虽然崴脚也不算崩人设？

好在路十分短，克劳德在将自己崴脚之前就进了电梯。

司机按下三楼，站得离他三米远，肢体语言都说着恭敬二字。

“您走后，萨菲先生非常生气，他把佣人都换了一遍。”司机叹气道，“萨菲先生说这些人连照顾您都照顾不好，都是群废物，现在的人如果您用着不满意请随时跟我或者萨菲先生提，您是家里的女主人，您有权利做任何事。”

克劳德轻哼一声，表示知情了。

看来萨菲罗斯扮演的是一位喜怒无常的黑帮头头，遣散佣人这种事发生了也不意外，估计曾经的佣人都被关起来了，以防他们出去说根本就没有克劳迪娅这个人。而现在的佣人都不认识他，他得小心谨慎不能露出自己是个男人的真相。

司机忽然脚扫了扫，似乎挥去了什么东西。“谁把虫子带进来了，”他喃喃道，“克劳小姐您小心呀，家里或许有虫。”

克劳德眼眸闪了闪，这是句暗语，别墅里可能有间谍，他得当心。

-

克劳迪娅被萨菲罗斯关起来后就变得有些郁郁寡欢，对人冷言冷语。佣人只在晚饭时为他送过一次餐，此外克劳德一直在三楼待着。

不知道一楼二楼是什么，但三楼是萨菲罗斯的卧室和书房。

克劳德先在卧室转了转，忽然意识到这房间里满是另一个男人的气息，冷漠而霸道。他只好红着脸去了书房，窝在书房的豆袋沙发上假装看书。

没人让他下楼，他也不敢到处乱走，一边看着看不进去的书，一边思索着这次的任务。

再过两天几位黑帮大佬有一个聚会，这次他们一定要萨菲罗斯带上女伴，同时他们会在那晚运出一批货，萨菲罗斯不得不去，抓捕行动就在当晚，他必须得有不在场证明，不能打草惊蛇。如果这次行动顺利，就可以马上进行对首领的捕获行动，人证物证俱在，这次一定将他们通通判刑。

克劳德设想了好多个自己应有的表现和当场会有的突发情况，最坏的情况是他和萨菲罗斯被拆穿，当场抓为人质，且缉拿行动失败。

克劳德想着想着，累到陷入沉睡。

-

“萨菲先生，克劳小姐仍在书房等您。”女佣接过他的外套毕恭毕敬道。

“哦？”萨菲罗斯冷峻的脸忽然笑得十分温柔，任谁看都是深陷情网的男人，“她吃过晚饭了吗？”

“吃了。”还吃得挺多……女佣微微咂舌，“克劳小姐今天或许心情不错。”

“是吗。”萨菲罗斯似乎很喜欢这句话。把她抓回来还能心情不错？他踩着楼梯拾级而上，一步一步仿佛踏在佣人们的心上，“没有我的吩咐，谁也不许上楼。”

“是。”他们乖巧垂下头，余光送男人上楼了。

萨菲罗斯径直走到书房门口，他站了会儿，里面一点声响也没有，明明他一路走上来动静那么大。萨菲罗斯挑挑眉，推开门，一阵失笑，他的“小娇妻”竟然在豆袋沙发上睡着了。书盖住了他大半张脸，头发蹭得凌乱，眼看假发下的发网都要露出来了，一只白净的胳膊伸出沙发，两腿弯曲搭在沙发边缘，粉色的脚趾微微曲蜷。

总部这是派了个谁给他？似乎叫克劳德？

萨菲罗斯轻柔的取下克劳德脸上的书，露出一张冷淡清丽的脸，还有那微微张开的唇，睡得还挺香。萨菲罗斯将书放好，笑了笑，坐上老板椅开始办公。

敲击键盘的声音一下就将克劳德吵醒了，他警惕地张开双眼，从沙发上蹦起，绷直的腰犹如他的神经，眼神非常清明，似乎从未睡着。

克劳德一眼就发现了屏幕后的男人，他顿了下，收回警戒姿势。

反应还挺不错的。萨菲罗斯弯着嘴角，对他招招手，“克劳迪娅，过来。”

“……”克劳德愣在原地，近距离接触偶像的冲击让他不知道该怎么行动，是该配合还是绷住人设？啊他好想翘着尾巴过去在他身边站直听他下达指令！

“过来。”男人放低了声线，夹杂着一丝不悦，克劳德抿着嘴，挪步过去。

刚走进男人身边，就被他一把抱进怀里。

-

“怎么不穿鞋，不乖的克劳迪娅。”萨菲罗斯温柔的在他耳边吐气，‘a’的发音很轻，听起来十分像‘克劳德’。

克劳德绷着全身不知作何反应，他确实想过和偶像近距离接触……但不至于这么近吧……？为什么就坐到腿上了啊！

萨菲罗斯一口咬上他的耳廓，引得他不住抖了抖。男人侵略的气息从背后将他整个包围，克劳德紧张中带了些惶恐，他还记得自己应该厌恶萨菲罗斯对他的控制，他身子微微前倾，脱离萨菲罗斯的胸膛。

“听说你今天心情不错？”萨菲罗斯再度贴了上来，将克劳德侧身抱在怀里，低头凝视他，“回到我身边的感觉很好吗？”

“……”大佬，在书房也要表演吗？这就是神罗最强的1st吗？真敬业。克劳德有些恍惚。

萨菲罗斯嘴上带笑，目光沉沉，还有些不满。克劳德以为他生气自己不记得自己的人设，突然想到，演员正式演戏前还要对戏呢，他们这可是出任务，这是他们第一次合作，理论应该提前磨合。

克劳德瞬间恍然大悟，萨菲罗斯提前一年就埋下了策略的种子，他必须当好这颗棋子，萨菲罗斯要他怎么配合就怎么配合。

萨菲罗斯看着怀里的人从迷茫到领略了什么的坚定模样，哑然失笑，想的什么都表现在脸上了，尤其是眼里对他毫不掩饰的崇拜之情，那般火热那般虔诚，他还从未见过这种眼神。

萨菲罗斯突然对克劳德产生了一些兴趣。

“不好。”克劳德别过头，回应萨菲罗斯刚刚的提问。“只不过是你逼我回来的。”

“你要理解我，克劳迪娅。”萨菲罗斯轻轻叹口气，目光哀伤，“我只不过是想保护你。”

“把我关在这房子里谁都不见，就是你所谓的保护？”克劳德讥讽道，连赏他一个视线都觉得多余。虽然其实是不敢看，萨菲罗斯的眼神能溺死人，他真怕出个任务就把自己搭进去。

“我别无他法，我只是喜欢你……克劳迪娅。”萨菲罗斯轻拂他的脸，指尖冰凉的触感有些微妙，克劳德的耳朵微微发红，他不讨厌萨菲罗斯的触碰，他甚至有些害羞。

“你不过是想满足自己的私欲，谈什么喜欢，也不觉得恶……”

未说完的话被萨菲罗斯堵在嘴里，克劳德震惊地张大双眼，唇上的触感简直让他不知所措。

萨菲罗斯似是不想再听克劳德说话，他低头吻上去，舌尖撬开克劳德的牙关，舔舐着他的舌，又掠夺他嘴里的每一方空气。

“克劳迪娅……”依旧是听起来像‘克劳德’的呢喃，克劳德脊椎发麻。环住他腰间的手隔着长裙抚摸，另一只手从底下伸进长裙，从脚踝沿着他双腿内侧一路抚摸上去。

萨菲罗斯的吻十分霸道，书房里回响着‘啧啧’水声，克劳德被亲得五迷三道，他双手轻推男人的胸膛，嘴却乖巧的张开着，任他亲吻啃食，连喘不过气都舍不得拒绝他，倒是像极了克劳迪娅对萨菲罗斯的爱慕本能。

直直亲到克劳德憋不住气，萨菲罗斯才放过他，克劳德大口喘气，两人交换的唾液化为淫靡的银丝自分离的唇在半空落下，些许沾在克劳德的嘴角。克劳德因为憋气和害羞脸色发红，双手还抵在萨菲罗斯健硕的胸膛上，软软的，没用力气。

萨菲罗斯轻笑着捏捏他大腿内侧柔软紧致的皮肤，敏感得克劳德差点呻吟出声。

“我的克劳迪娅，真乖。”他蹭着克劳德的头发，温柔得仿佛情人的话语，他将克劳德放至自己腿上，面对自己跨坐着，克劳德直视那双能溺死他的碧绿双眸，像妖魅一样蛊惑人心。

“别再拒绝我了，克劳迪娅。”萨菲罗斯一手将克劳德两手背后，钳住，克劳德迅速反应过来，厉声道，“萨菲罗斯！你敢！唔……”

萨菲罗斯再度吻上克劳德的唇，这次克劳德学会了配合，萨菲罗斯没再霸道的吻他，只是不停制造着令人脸红心跳的声音。

萨菲罗斯在克劳德裙底惹火的手来到了腰间，整条长裙被迫撩起，被黑色西装裤衬得更加细长白净的腿分开，跨跪在男人腰部两侧，因为紧张和情动微微绷紧，白色女士内裤勒着勃起的阴茎，略微有点深色水渍。

被吮吸到红肿的唇终于得以喘气，下一秒又被自己的牙紧紧咬住。

“湿了？”萨菲罗斯用指腹在内裤上凸起的地方画了几个圈，克劳德微微弓起背，从牙关里泻出一丝呻吟。“我诚实的克劳迪娅……”他将克劳德按近自己，拉下内裤，性器直挺挺地跳出来打在男人的白衬衣上，顶端颤颤的挂着白丝，可怜又淫靡。

“我没……”克劳德挤出两个字，又忍不住从喉间发出难耐的声音，萨菲罗斯一只手在裙子里拨开他的内衣，揉捏他的乳头，嘴隔着裙子含住他另一边乳头。

胸口处有蕾丝，质感有些糙，可男人的口腔火热湿润，他含住小巧的乳头啃咬轻舔，另一只手揉搓着胸部，像挤压女性的乳房，又绕着乳头打圈，粗糙的质感让克劳德不住呻吟。

他想让萨菲罗斯脱去他的衣服舔他的乳头。

这个想法蹦出来后，克劳德的羞耻心更甚，他甚至感觉到萨菲罗斯包裹在西装裤里的东西也涨大了，翘着顶着他的那根。萨菲罗斯也在兴奋，不只是他。

玩够乳头后，萨菲罗斯就给他一点甜头，他握住克劳德的性器，它在他手里跳动，能感受到火热的情欲。被握住命门的克劳德忍不住呻吟了几声，他和双眼带笑的萨菲罗斯对视了一下，在他没法抵抗的温柔里双手撩起自己的长裙和胸罩，虔诚地将自己献祭了。

“做什么？”萨菲罗斯低沉的声音性感而富有磁性，克劳德阖下眼，长睫遮住自己的双眼。

“要……”

“要什么？大声点告诉我，克劳迪娅。”

“……”

克劳德是真的受不了萨菲罗斯念‘克劳迪娅’仿佛在念他名字的声音，含在嘴里吞吐不清，暧昧又缠绵。

“要你……”克劳德低着头，发抖的声音里带了点哭腔，萨菲罗斯知道自己把人可能欺负得有些过火了，“要舔……”

因为任务，萨菲罗斯之前也和女人做过假戏，他还是第一次遇到那么青涩、那么率真火热的人。他相当兴奋。

萨菲罗斯吻上克劳德的挺翘的乳头，手握着他的性器缓缓撸动，受不了刺激的小克劳德接连吐出白沫，一如陷在情欲中露出自己修长脖颈的主人。

“都要吗？”萨菲罗斯深色的红唇吐出湿漉漉的乳头，克劳德从细碎的呻吟中憋出一句都要。

“克劳迪娅……”男人心满意足地叹口气，从他的颈项一路吻下，吮吸出一个又一个红印，“你要是一直这么诚实就好了。”

-

萨菲罗斯挑逗克劳德的能力很强，却又让他迟迟不能发泄，每逢临近高潮便停下，使他心痒难耐欲求不满，当再次肢体触碰时他便会呻吟得更大声，渴求更多。

没想到做个任务真把自己搭进去了，克劳德在恍惚中留着最后一点理智，如果换成其他人他会这样吗？

不会。因为这是萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯是特别的。

萨菲罗斯舔着他的耳垂，耳边全是青年好听难耐的呻吟，要不是记挂着任务，他可能真把这人办了。他低低地笑了声，克劳德喜欢他性感的声音，他的阴茎非常诚实地吐出精液表达自己的快乐。

“就保持这样。”萨菲罗斯在他耳边吹气，声音特别轻，克劳德非常敏锐，他丢掉自己的羞耻心叫得更大声，屋里可能有窃听器，怪不得萨菲罗斯一回来就在做戏。

也可能是借机放飞。

“我一直在外宣传你，克劳迪娅，他们都当你是我的软肋，你会是吗？”萨菲罗斯用尖牙轻咬他的耳垂，克劳德轻声说，“不会，我很强。”

“我将势力做得太大了，他们忌惮我，想用你压制我。”萨菲罗斯揉着他的屁股，有弹性又柔软，仿佛吸着他的手不肯让他走，手感真好，“两天后的晚上他们会给我下药，我必须喝下去，我会当着所有人的面干你，受尽屈辱的克劳迪娅与我决裂，你跑出门，他们会趁机将你绑架来要挟我，在我与他们协商时，就会有人将我狙杀。”

“……”克劳德的脑子稍微清醒了一点，这人都调查得那么清楚了？拿到剧本的男人？

“这是他们可能会走的一步。”萨菲罗斯勾勾唇，享受他憧憬的眼神，“但是他们绑不了，因为……你很强。”

“……”克劳德稍微脸红了一下，在最强警官面前说自己很强，稍微有点……

萨菲罗斯亲了他一下，“如果两天后的行动顺利，就会抓捕他们的一批货，这三年间我们已经陆续抓了几批放了几批，但证据仍然不足。到时候以绑架罪先将他们逮捕，再慢慢审问。”

克劳德懂了，警方会迅速赶到现场，到时他和萨菲罗斯可能会被人乱枪击杀，他的任务是演好克劳迪娅，保护好自己，顺便牵制黑帮，不让他们逃跑。

萨菲罗斯轻笑道：“所以你懂了自己要怎么配合吗？”

克劳德点点头，眼神坚定。

萨菲罗斯失笑，“那我就期待你配合我在十几人面前……搞现场。”

“……”

克劳德紧紧攀着他的双肩，在萨菲罗斯的低沉而磁性的情话里，射了。

-

清晨5时，是克劳德惯常的训练时间。他的生物钟促使他从床上一蹦而起——

失败。他被一只钢铁般坚硬的手拦住了。

“……”克劳德本打算踢出去的小腿被另一条长腿压住，意识到什么的他微微红了脸。他整个人被萨菲罗斯抱在怀里，萨菲罗斯高出他许多，禁锢起来一点也不吃力，一手枕在他脖下，一手环住他的腰，他埋在萨菲罗斯半敞的胸口，男人如瀑的银色长发和丝绸睡衣轻抚他的脸，又凉又痒。萨菲罗斯裸露的皮肤渗出些许体香，克劳德鼻尖轻嗅了嗅，又为自己的动作感到害羞，他现在被萨菲罗斯的气息包围了，又如热恋中的情侣那般相拥醒来……

“早安，我亲爱的克劳迪娅。”萨菲罗斯的声音从头顶传来，因浓浓倦意而带上鼻音的声音听起来更加性感，他亲了亲克劳德的发顶，成功让怀里的人更僵硬了，“再睡会儿吧。”

萨菲罗斯放在他身后的双手似乎在动作着，小臂肌肉绷直。克劳德悄悄抬眼，撞进了一双毫无睡意的眼眸，含笑注视着他。萨菲罗斯比他醒得还早，现在都在拿手机处理事宜了，而他竟然一点也没感觉？克劳德懊恼的想着，如果这人不是萨菲罗斯而是别人，他早就死了一万次了。可如果不是萨菲罗斯，他的警惕性会这么低吗？这注定是无解的题，克劳德脑内反复模拟着他和扎克斯或者别人一起睡觉会不会警惕性这么低的场景。

“在想什么？”萨菲罗斯的声音有些低沉，克劳德僵了一下，不动声色地离男人远了一点点。清晨的幼苗经不起撩拨，一撩拨就会站起来，他昨晚已经站了一次，还腿软到被萨菲罗斯抱进浴室……

萨菲罗斯放下了手机，轻揉着克劳德的腰挑起他的下巴，“在回味昨晚吗，克劳迪娅？如果你已经睡够了，现在还早，我们……”

“不不不，我还很困！”克劳德连声拒绝，引得男人轻笑出声。“看来你还没饿，那就再睡会儿吧。”

“……”原来是说早餐！对，萨菲罗斯怎么会是那种人，他太玷污他的偶像了！克劳德无不懊恼的想着，萨菲罗斯已经将他的头重新按入自己怀里，“再做个好梦吧，我亲爱的克劳迪娅。”

这样怎么可能睡得着？克劳德鼻腔里充盈着萨菲罗斯的气息，浓烈而霸道的麝香味，他的鼻尖戳着男人健硕的胸膛，嘴唇只差一点就能亲上去，克劳德思绪纷飞的想了会儿。萨菲罗斯处理要务之宜还有一搭没一搭的顺着他的后背，很规律也很轻柔，不让人反感，克劳德僵硬的身子渐渐放缓，不一会儿竟睡了过去。

怀里的人温热的呼吸在他的胸膛处飘荡，痒痒的。克劳德乖得像幼猫，蜷着四肢缩在他怀里，这是一种无意识的信任。

“真可爱，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯又亲了下克劳德的头顶，无声哑笑，“我的……克劳德。”

-

克劳德沉沉睡了会儿，被眼皮上轻柔的动作弄醒。他睁开眼，萨菲罗斯的脸近在咫尺，笑意盈盈，克劳德差点被吓到掉下床。

“早安，我的宝贝，起床吃早餐吧。今天有你最喜欢的Saumon fume d'ecosse和Bloc de foie gras de canard。”萨菲罗斯又亲了亲他的额头，声音温柔。

“……？”克劳德一脸茫然的看着他。梭……什么？这是什么暗语吗？不过他很快调整好表情，估计这是克劳迪娅喜欢吃的，萨菲罗斯竟然连这些细节都设计了，真是严谨。

克劳德点头准备起身，萨菲罗斯却拉着不让他走，他点了点自己的嘴唇说，“亲爱的，你忘了什么。”

克劳德茫然了一下，反应过来后他双颊渐渐发烫。萨菲罗斯摩挲着他的嘴唇说，“要遵守礼节，我的甜心。”

“……”别再叫乱七八糟的称谓了！克劳迪娅就很好！

克劳德眼神飘忽了会儿，闭着眼往萨菲罗斯的唇上撞，早安吻一触即离。虽然昨晚他被萨菲罗斯吻到头晕目眩，但让他主动还是有点……不好意思。

“早安，萨菲罗斯。”他听见自己沙哑的嗓音说，差点因为紧张而咬到舌头。

萨菲罗斯没有过多为难他，得到早安吻后便心满意足的将他放去洗漱。

没有爱丽丝在的克劳德没法化妆，他洗漱完将假发戴好，换了一身新衣服后戴上了一副面纱。

萨菲罗斯的占有欲很强，他不希望自己的爱人被其他人看到，哪怕是在家里。

-

克劳德被萨菲罗斯牵着下楼，路过的佣人都垂着头眼观鼻鼻观心。偶有想偷偷瞥一眼女主人容貌的，都被萨菲罗斯一个冷眼扫了回去。

克劳迪娅被如此高傲一个人，被当作私有物一般对待必然会生气。克劳德每时每刻都记着揣摩自己的角色。

他们在花园里的餐桌旁坐下，佣人轻手轻脚为他们端上早餐，然后垂着头站在一旁。

克劳德观察了一下，一大个盘子的早餐其实只有中间一小份，摆盘精致，那个梭什么和布洛克什么就是烟熏鱼和鹅肝，一旁还配有小份的沙拉和红茶。

或许是神罗战士的前菜吧，这样的他能吃起码二十份。克劳德满怀希望的想着，萨菲罗斯已经拿起餐刀优雅地将鹅肝酱切成小份抵到他嘴边，“尝尝这个味道喜欢吗，亲爱的？”

不需要克劳德揭开面纱，萨菲罗斯已经看到青年耳根发红了，并且浑身都写着抗拒。他在心里失笑，脸色却阴沉下来，“不喜欢吗？那将厨子砍了吧，留他也没用。”

“等等！我……”克劳德下意识摘下面纱一口叼走鹅肝，等吞咽下去后他小声说，“好吃，喜欢……”就是吃不饱，委屈。

“哦？”萨菲罗斯用指腹擦去克劳德唇角的酱汁，自己舔了舔，“主厨叫什么？给他加薪。”后面一句话是对佣人说的。

佣人小跑退下，萨菲罗斯盯着克劳德说，“克劳迪娅，我也想尝尝。”

“……”克劳德叉鱼的手举在空中，没敢往嘴里塞。他用眼神表达自己的疑惑：有必要演成这种效果吗？显然他没意识到昨晚在书房发生的亲密行为比相互喂早餐更过火。

萨菲罗斯拒绝接受他的眼神并用危险的笑容注视着他。

两人僵持了好一会儿，输的那个只会是克劳德。

他叹口气，克劳迪娅面上讨厌萨菲罗斯，喂他吃东西必然很粗暴。克劳德将烟熏鲱鱼直直送进萨菲罗斯嘴里，萨菲罗斯却一点也不在意他冷漠的神情，含住他的叉子，笑容如冰川融化，与之对应的是克劳德冰冷的脸，虽然他心跳不断攀升。

如此温柔的气氛也惊动了佣人们，他们偷偷抬头观赏萨菲罗斯与克劳德，这一次没再受到阻止，萨菲罗斯似乎很乐意自己沐浴在恋人的爱意中时被他人围观。不过克劳迪娅小姐仍背对着他们，他们只能看见这位小姐美丽的金发、纤长的脖颈、瘦削的肩与……

萨菲罗斯威胁的眼神扫来，佣人们低下头不敢再审视。

一顿简单的早餐被你侬我侬的气氛浪费了大量时间，直到司机不得不出面提醒萨菲罗斯先生今日行程紧张，不然萨菲罗斯还有将克劳迪娅抱在腿上喝茶赏花的浪漫情调。

以一个吻送别萨菲罗斯，克劳德终于舒了口气。他受得了大胆的肢体接触，但受不了如此纯情的恋人相处。

-

萨菲罗斯依旧披着夜幕而归，他似乎很忙。

“今日的小羊排和烤五花好吃吗？”萨菲罗斯一边看着文件，一边轻抚着怀里的人。

“……”克劳德浑身一僵，他略带尴尬的问，“你怎么知道……”他今天去厨房偷吃的正是小羊排和烤五花，一位小姐需要的食物完全不够克劳德吃饱。

“我让厨房做好放着的。”萨菲罗斯勾唇笑笑，克劳德想吃肉都写在脸上了，他特意准备好东西让人去偷。钓小克劳德还挺有趣的。

克劳德轻声道了声谢。今晚他也以增进感情为由被迫坐在萨菲罗斯的大腿上，克劳迪娅与萨菲罗斯的亲密相处应该十分自然，所以萨菲罗斯要他适应。

他挺适应的，一回生二回熟，现在熟的差不多了，脸上和某个地方。

“我亲爱的克劳迪娅，为你做什么都是理所当然。”萨菲罗斯的目光仍黏在文件上，手却摸着克劳德的大腿和腰侧，克劳德缩了缩，避不开。

他恍惚地想着，还好这个任务明天就要结束了，不然于他真是折磨。

“帮我翻页，宝贝。”萨菲罗斯的吐气火热，克劳德理智仍在，他说，“你可以自己翻。”

“可我忙着讨好你。”男人低沉的声音带笑，克劳德陷在他怀里，吐出细碎的呻吟。萨菲罗斯双手折磨着他，却温柔的吻了吻他的发顶，“乖，克劳德。”

“……”克劳德抬起手想碰文件，却被萨菲罗斯抓住，十指相扣。

情动到深处时他抓着萨菲罗斯的手狠狠用力，青筋凸起，萨菲罗斯仿佛无痛无觉，在克劳德的手腕处烙下一个吻，随着这个吻，克劳德脑中一白，浊液喷得书桌上到处都是。

萨菲罗斯面带苦恼的看着眼前的一团狼藉，“都弄脏了，我的克劳迪娅。怎么办呢，坏孩子要接受惩罚。”

“……”可明明是你……克劳德用眼神控诉着男人，两眼湿漉漉的，没什么威胁性。

萨菲罗斯亲了亲他的眼睛，笑着说，“罚你给我一个吻。”

“……”克劳德闭上眼。他迟早要在这男人面前丢掉理智。

-

第二天是聚会的日子，萨菲罗斯下午就回来了，还带着一个人。

“克劳迪娅！”一个红色的人影飞扑而来，克劳德稳稳接住，有些诧异，“爱丽丝？”

萨菲罗斯冰冷的视线从爱丽丝身上掠过，爱丽丝很快站直，理了理自己的秀发。

“我怕你回来被虐待，在门口转了好久，被当成可疑人物抓了进来。”扮演着闺蜜人设的爱丽丝凑近克劳德问，“萨菲罗斯有没有欺负你？”

“没有。”克劳德下意识答道，然后他想到这两天确实被萨菲罗斯欺负了，飞速扫了萨菲罗斯两眼，倔强地偏过头。任谁看这都是为了保护好友而不得不撒谎的模样。

萨菲罗斯危险地笑了笑，没说话，佣人们不敢再围观，都赶紧跑了。

爱丽丝眨眨眼，虽然克劳德戴着面纱，可他害羞的样子藏不住，一定发生了什么。

-

到了晚上，爱丽丝为克劳德挑完礼服化完妆就走了。

萨菲罗斯今天没用司机，自己开那辆超酷的银色超跑。克劳德的目光在跑车上流连忘返，萨菲罗斯为他系安全带时低声笑道，“这么喜欢，那就送你了。”

“……”克劳德睁大双眼看他，萨菲罗斯看着他眼里的欣喜，隔着面纱摸了摸他的脸，克劳德回过神说，“不，我更喜欢摩托。”

跑车在城里畅通无阻，很快到了一座大庄园，庄园里灯火通明，显然已经聚集了不少人。

萨菲罗斯牵着克劳德走进去，热闹喧哗的大厅投射来不少视线，大半针对萨菲罗斯。

今晚的萨菲罗斯穿了一身黑色高定西服，修长的双腿吸引着男男女女的视线，过臀的银发微微晃动，诱人而鬼魅。

这里有不少人打萨菲罗斯的主意，但只敢心里想想。

克劳德环视了一圈，毒枭、黑帮老大、地下钱庄老板、赌场老板……神罗警队名单上的通缉对象今晚大多都在。

陆续有人向萨菲罗斯敬酒搭话，萨菲罗斯面上戴着笑，眼神却很危险，许多人让他喝一口都鼓足了勇气。

克劳德仍在沉默的观察，会是谁要给萨菲罗斯下药？

有个光头很显然是大佬中的大佬，他也怵萨菲罗斯，但胆子大了许多，他竟然调戏克劳迪娅。

“听说你这个宝贝美得十个男人里九个想上他，剩下一个是玻璃，把这碍眼的东西掀了我看看？”

萨菲罗斯沉下脸，似乎要发火，克劳德拉住他的手臂。

“不看就不看吧……”光头被萨菲罗斯眼里的杀意吓得退了一步，让侍应拿过两杯香槟，递到克劳德面前，“请这位克劳迪娅小姐与我喝一杯。”

克劳德神色冷淡的瞥了他一眼，接过香槟掀起面纱一饮而尽。

今晚的克劳德一身席地的水蓝色晚礼服，左侧裙摆岔到大腿，露出白皙细长的腿，后背的V领藏着半个蝴蝶骨，若隐若现的勾人探索，披肩的金发卷着小波浪，脖间的淡色吻痕被海蓝色宝石项链衬得更加诱人，而这情色的身子却配着一张高傲淡漠的脸，不像人间会有的尤物。

光头看呆了。

-

喝完那杯香槟，克劳德就被萨菲罗斯拉走了。

他仍将那口酒含在嘴里，正想找机会吐掉。克劳德轻呜了两声看着萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯将他按在墙上吻住，会厅里投来的视线更加火热。

萨菲罗斯撬开他的唇，渡过他口中的酒，又含着他的嘴唇吮吸了会儿才放开他。

克劳德红透了脸，爱丽丝今晚给他涂的热辣红唇，这下都蹭到了萨菲罗斯唇上。萨菲罗斯的唇型完美，上唇薄情，下唇性感，嘴角总是嘬着上扬的弧度，本来深红的唇色像危险的毒苹果，此时红得仿佛罂粟，在酒渍下发亮，危险而惑人。他废了好大劲才移开黏在那双唇上的视线。

并且萨菲罗斯的唇很软，很好咬，他自己已经证实了……克劳德赶紧丢掉自己脑里大逆不道的想法。

“其实我也可以吐掉。”克劳德小声抗议，他们真的不用在大庭广众下热吻吧，平时在书房里面对着或许存在的窃听器他还能洗脑自己没人知道，可真到该做戏的场合……就羞得要钻地缝了。

萨菲罗斯温柔的目光在他脸上流连，忽然笑道，“里面下了药。”

他喝的每一口酒，都下了药，最烈的药下在给克劳德的那杯里。

这里的每一个人都是共谋。

萨菲罗斯一手按住克劳德的后脑勺，再度吻了下去。

-

不知何时，整个庄园里的灯都暗了，只他们头上的灯仿佛夜空里的启明星，照耀着两个拥吻的人。

克劳德被萨菲罗斯霸道的吻亲得喘不过气，没想到强上的剧情来得如此始料不及。萨菲罗斯高大的身躯将他整个包围住，挡住四周炽热的视线。

衣料摩擦声混着轻微的喘息声传进每个人耳里，在场的人也不知道自己在期待什么，都屏息竖起耳朵。

萨菲罗斯托住克劳德的臀，将他整个人抬起，两条修长的腿环住被西装包裹的劲瘦的腰，一条腿裸露白皙，另一条腿被礼服半遮半掩，比全裸还诱人。萨菲罗斯摸上克劳德的左腿，从小腿慢慢向上到大腿，观众的视线随着他的手移动，他伸进礼服下大腿根的地方，扯下一截白色的丝质内裤，此起彼伏的吸气声在大厅里回荡。

“呵。”萨菲罗斯含着克劳德的舌头轻笑了声。他将那截女士内裤裸露在外，托着克劳德臀部的右手尽情揉搓，另一只手滑进克劳德的大腿内侧轻轻揉捏，又摸了摸他半挺的性器，克劳德颤了颤，压抑住自己的呻吟。因为萨菲罗斯的动作，克劳德整条左腿都裸露在外面，高跟鞋早已挂不住掉在地上，圆润的趾头微微绷直，缠住萨菲罗斯腰间的腿轻轻用力，漂亮的肌肉线条暴露在众人眼里。

活色生香。

萨菲罗斯将克劳德的舌勾出唇外，在空中逗弄着，克劳德躲，他就卷住，克劳德颤颤巍巍地与他示好，他便引着克劳德的舌打樱桃结。

“啧啧”的水声里藏着克劳德好听的呻吟，几十双耳朵听得都硬了。

直到将克劳德吻到呜咽着求饶，萨菲罗斯才放过他。

他的唇顺着嘴角一路向下，在脖颈与锁骨处留下密密麻麻的吻，左手沿着腰侧一路向上，胯骨和腰线露在旁人的视线里，克劳德只觉得他被一片暖风机注视着，那些视线烫得他的皮肤都在颤抖。

萨菲罗斯微微侧身，挡住更多视线。

萨菲罗斯用手轻轻拨开克劳德的乳贴，挂在肩上的礼服被拉至手臂处，获得解脱的乳头还没出现在众人眼里便被轻轻含住。乳头被火热的舌头舔了舔，前两日调教出来的欢愉让它开心的迎合上去。

此起彼伏的吸气声中混杂着粗重的喘息与吞咽声。

克劳德扬起脖颈，在灯光下反光的蓝宝石显得他的脖颈更加修长，新增的吻痕星星点点，色情而勾人。他不由自主的挺起胸，塌下腰，从紧闭的牙关里泻出阵阵呻吟。

萨菲罗斯竟然当着这么多人的面……偷偷摸他！

金发美人的双腿紧紧夹住银发男人的腰，他的腰微微耸动，像是往男人怀里送，又像是欲求不满的情动。

萨菲罗斯藏在克劳德礼服里的手正撸着他的阴茎，或许是被人围观更加兴奋，仅仅舔着克劳德的乳头，上下摸着他的阴茎，不需要任何技巧便能让他丢盔卸甲。

在这么多人面前很兴奋吗？萨菲罗斯莫名有些气，他用尖牙磨着乳头，果不其然克劳德的呻吟声微微增大，阴茎分泌出稀薄的黏液，在他手里变得更加火热。他的右手不知何时已经滑进了礼服里，隔着丝滑的内裤捏了捏克劳德小巧有弹性的屁股，忽然食指戳了戳他的股缝，大有向里钻的意思。

“呜、呜……别……”

克劳德双手环住他的脖子讨饶，小兽般带上了些许哭腔。这两天他的身体因萨菲罗斯的触碰变得异常敏感，萨菲罗斯将他的弱点拿捏得十分准，知道要用什么力度和速度能让他快速高潮，也知道他的乳头被玩弄得有些敏感。

仅仅是这个人带给他的灼热触碰就能让他失去理智。

在场的人里大多是男性，他们已经被现场撩得浑身起火。

克劳德害怕萨菲罗斯继续折磨他，他勾着男人的脖子低声呻吟，用大腿轻轻蹭着他的腰，“萨菲罗斯，别……”

克劳德的乳头已经被他舔舐得水润发亮，萨菲罗斯的唇离开它，舌尖沾着银丝挂在乳头上，被灯光照得淫靡。他将克劳德压得更紧，挡住其他人的视线。他抬头，与克劳德朦胧的双眼对视。

萨菲罗斯低声笑了笑，他凑近克劳德的耳边低声道：“别怕，叫我的名字。”

萨菲罗斯性感的喘息在耳里放大，一瞬间周围的观众都褪去，这里仿佛只有他与把握着他欲望的男人。

“萨……”

“嗯？”

萨菲罗斯很有耐心的答应着。他的手又宽又大，将克劳德的性器整个包裹着，他的手本来很凉，此时同样热得发烫。

“萨菲……呜……”

克劳德咬住自己的唇，萨菲罗斯吻了吻他，“别咬坏了，我亲爱的克劳德。”

克劳德迷离的眼寻到他的唇，受到诱惑般攀上去，又在咫尺的地方停住了。

“嗯？”萨菲罗斯鼓励着他，狭长的凤眼里笑意混着情欲，还有些许疯狂。

克劳德紧紧环住他的脖子，夹着他腰的双腿因收力而微微颤抖，他轻声唤道，“萨菲罗斯……”

“嗯，乖孩子。”萨菲罗斯吻着他的耳垂，克劳德小声呻吟着射了，白色的黏液都落在萨菲罗斯的手里和克劳德的内裤里，萨菲罗斯甩甩手，将它们弄到地上。

观众们为演员提供了足够的空间，此刻他们都离得比较远，分不清那粘液到底是什么。但无论如何，金发美人当着他们的面被弄到高潮了。

“……”与此同时是此起彼伏的粗重呼吸，某些人高潮了，某些人还没看够。

可接下来没有好戏可看了。萨菲罗斯理好克劳德的礼服，将人放到餐桌上，他将克劳德一腿抬起，另一只手解着自己的西装裤。

“我想要你，克劳迪娅。”他低沉的声音里蕴含情欲，克劳德却清醒过来，这是他们的暗号。

萨菲罗斯扯下克劳德的内裤，准备提枪而入——

“啪”响亮的耳光像声惊雷在大厅炸响。

-

金发美人跑了。

银发男人阴冷的气息在整个大厅蔓延。

那么一个弱女子当着几十人的面跑了，还在刚被弄到高潮腿软的情况下。观众们还陷在香艳的现场表演里没出来，有几个人互相打了个眼色。

克劳德光着脚没跑多久就感觉到身后有人追了上来，他放慢脚步，等气息追到身后时，没什么抵抗便让人打晕了。

在车上晃荡时，他脑子里仍是刚才的萨菲罗斯。看似冷静自持，却又相当疯狂。

萨菲罗斯是这样的人吗？总觉得哪里不对。

他不受控制的反复回想萨菲罗斯挑逗他的场景，这三日发生的每一分都在脑海内反复播放。克劳德闭紧了眼，他身上还带着高潮后的余韵和淡薄的石楠花味，萨菲罗斯的触感仿佛还在他身上残留着。他微微握了握拳，刚刚他将指尖插入了萨菲罗斯的发间，那头银发丝滑柔顺，它的主人明明温柔又危险，它却如此乖巧的在他指尖起舞，凉凉的，痒痒的。

萨菲罗斯……

-

车子行驶了很久才到目的地，他被带下车时感觉四周杂草丛生，十分荒凉。

克劳德被带进一间布满灰尘的仓库，蒙着眼捆着双手。

过了好一会儿，一个耳熟的声音出现，“克劳德。”

是司机。果然他才是内鬼。克劳德叹息两声，他问，“你来救我吗？萨菲罗斯呢？”

“今晚大概要死在某个地方吧。”司机点了烟，说得漫不经心，“最强1st的人头挺值钱的。”

“哦。”克劳德赞同一声，司机掀眼皮看他，“你好像不是太意外？”

“我不懂什么叫意外。”每件事只要发生，就是合情合理的。

司机抖了抖烟灰，笑道，“你还挺有趣，本来你也要死的，今晚的现场演得不错，有人要买你。”

“看来有人命不长。”克劳德随口说。

“……”

司机等了等，他不明白青年为什么不好奇，甚至不尝试逃跑。“你不想问问我什么吗？”

“问什么？”克劳德奇道，“无非就是你投靠了黑帮，给萨菲罗斯贩卖假情报，将计就计引他去谈判地将他埋伏杀害，并且告诉神罗警队错误的出警时间，将我关在偏远陌生的地方，等今天货送走了，我就会被卖掉。”

司机笑了，他碾了碾烟头，难得正视克劳德，“你在萨菲罗斯面前表现得不像这样，我小瞧你了。可你只是一等兵，打得过我吗？还是你认为萨菲罗斯会来救你？”

“穿成这样或许打不过，但你也不是多强。”克劳德冷漠的抬抬下巴，“我只是知道萨菲罗斯不会死在别人手上。”

“那会死在谁手上？”司机好奇的问。

“我。”

随着青年的声音，他倏地出腿，司机轻易抬手接下，两人在不大的仓库里打起来。

克劳德被蒙了眼，但刚才说了那么多话已经适应了听音辨位，手被捆着不太容易保持平衡，手上也没有武器，好在司机十分自大，也跟他肉搏没用武器，并且适当的放放水。卖脸的人可不能被打得太惨，价格会打折扣。

仓库一会儿就灰尘四起，克劳德两腿终究不敌四肢，挣扎了好半天才被司机制服。出于某种惜才心理，他将蒙住青年的眼罩取下，“等接到信号了，我带你去看萨菲罗斯的尸体，不给你留遗憾。”

皮鞋踏地声从屋外传来，司机警觉的抬头，人已到了眼前。

克劳德注视着月光下银发男人优雅的身形，忽然想起警队以前关于“银月”的传闻。

“当鬼魅的银发迎着月光而来……”

这句话没有下半句，因为能看见这场景的人，都死了。

萨菲罗斯踏着血河而来，他手拿两米长的太刀，汩汩血液顺着刀背低落，笑意瘆人，“看谁的尸体，我能参与吗？”

“萨菲罗斯。”司机将克劳德拉起身，腰间别着的匕首横在青年颈间，“我就知道你没那么容易死。”

萨菲罗斯不为所动，他挥了挥正宗，司机的头应破生声而落。

克劳德被溅了满脸血。

“我确实没那么容易死，但你好像还挺容易死的。”萨菲罗斯对在地上滚着的头颅勾起一个笑，“我最讨厌背叛。”

“……”克劳德沉默的用匕首割断绳索，在萨菲罗斯看不见的地方悄悄将匕首藏起。“警队来了吗？”

“谁知道呢。”萨菲罗斯不甚在意的擦了擦刀上的血，克劳德一步步走近他，“那我们走吗？”

萨菲罗斯笑着看了他一眼，又看了眼屋外，“走吧。”

克劳德抬手，血染的匕首在月光下反射出银光，萨菲罗斯握住他的手腕，稍稍用力便让他痛到神经抽搐而松手。下一秒，他抬手挥刀一挡，“叮”一颗子弹射入墙内。

-

克劳德看着他，嗫嚅了一下，还是什么也没说。

“做个乖孩子，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯摸了摸他的脸，率先走出屋外，克劳德紧随其后，连发子弹从他们身边擦过，有人在远处架着狙击枪。

不远处飞来了三架直升机，炮台架在直升机上，几挺机枪从四面八方将他们包围。

“你还挺招人恨的。”克劳德说。

“你挺可爱的，”萨菲罗斯亲了亲他，克劳德浑身一僵，“克劳迪娅也可爱。”

“……”克劳德弄不懂这人在想什么，他们沉默的穿梭在山林间，又被数人包围。

地上有夹击，天上有追兵，深林里还埋伏着狙击枪，就算是被冠以“英雄”之名的萨菲罗斯，也没法用一把刀杀这么多远程敌人。

他们很快逃到一条小河边，萨菲罗斯目光阴沉，克劳德一看就知道这男人不想跳河。他不合时宜的感到有些好笑，自己先跳了进去。

刚坠入河里没一会儿，萨菲罗斯也跳了进来，他还没来得及做什么，萨菲罗斯将他拉进怀里，数发子弹从天上射出，带着杀意穿过水面。

突突突突突突，突突突突突突。

-

不知过了多久，岸边巡逻的人都走了，克劳德才将男人驮上岸。他进到一处山洞，将萨菲罗斯放到地上。

“萨菲罗斯，醒醒。”

萨菲罗斯将头靠在他肩上，按住克劳德想要撕开他衣服的手，“还没问你，为什么想杀我。”

“……”克劳德抿抿唇，嗓音低哑，“你毁了我的村子。”

萨菲罗斯想了想，才慢悠悠的“哦？”了一声。

“你早就发现了是不是。”克劳德挥开他的手，捡起正宗，刀尖抵着萨菲罗斯的胸口。萨菲罗斯饶有兴趣的看着他，克劳德在他身前画了个十字，衣服破成碎片，他将破布撕开露出萨菲罗斯布满弹孔的后背。

大概七八发弹孔，还在水里泡了半个多小时，泡的伤口发白。

萨菲罗斯不在意他的举动，他看着克劳德贴脸的短发，假发早就脱落了，他笑道，“嗯，克劳德的发型很好认。”

“那你……”克劳德闭了闭眼，声音有些颤抖，“这三天故意玩我？”

萨菲罗斯避而不答，他将克劳德拉到自己怀里，中弹的肉体仿佛一点也不痛，如果忽略掉没有血色的嘴唇，和平时仍没有任何区别。

“我还不知道你的代号。”

“……飞鸟。”

“飞鸟？”萨菲罗斯低声笑道，“飞鸟飞不过云层，意味着永远超越自我？”

克劳德沉默了会儿才点点头，“有时他们也叫我小鸟。”

萨菲罗斯的呼吸声逐渐变轻了，他俯在克劳德耳边说，“也不小。”

“……”克劳德的脸微微发烫，他侧头，和萨菲罗斯带笑的眼对上，“你……怎么还笑得出来？”

“我在等。”萨菲罗斯的声音越来越低，“小鸟什么时候飞上月亮？”

“……”

“萨菲罗斯？”他试探性的出声，身后的人没再笑着回应他。

“萨菲罗斯……”

-

萨菲罗斯！

克劳德猛地坐起身，眼眶还有些湿润，复杂的感情充斥着他的胸腔，连心脏跳动都觉得疼。

他忽然睁大眼，一脸呆愣的看着坐在他床前的男人。

“怎么？做噩梦了？”银发男人摸了摸他的额头，克劳德的感情瞬间退潮，他紧绷着身子低声问，“你怎么在这儿！”

萨菲罗斯笑了笑，不答，这模样一切都和梦境里的萨菲罗斯重合，克劳德愣了一下，他不由自主地问道，“你怎么会……”为我挡枪？

“嘘。”萨菲罗斯竖了根食指在他唇前，“不要问得不到答案的问题，克劳德。”

“……”克劳德垂眸，萨菲罗斯在他发顶留下一个吻，等他再抬头时，只有一片鸦羽从空中飘落。

“下一个美梦见，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯的声音从远处传来。

克劳德起身推开门，屋外日光大作。

天亮了。

他在门边站了会儿，忽觉有人在他耳边轻声笑道：

“我等你，小鸟。”


	2. 月色温柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 医院番外。  
> 此时已经是正传萨x正传云。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 护士服/69/道具/h

这是梦。

克劳德站在狭长的走廊上，来来回回的医生护士与他擦肩而过，他怔怔地站着，不知道自己该去哪里。

他没有任务，也没有归属。

“克劳德，你怎么在这里？我找了你好久，快跟我回病房。”扎克斯匆忙跑来，他也不知道这本该在病床上等待体征检查的人怎么忽然站在走廊中央发愣，还带着一身的血。

这不是真的扎克斯，这是梦。克劳德有些不明原因的头晕，他警醒着自己，却听到自己沙哑的声音问：“萨菲罗斯呢？”

“还在手术室抢救……”扎克斯顿了顿，觉得克劳德现在心里肯定很不好受，他轻声安慰说，“站在这里也没用，先去做检查吧，别等他抢救过来你又倒下了。”

克劳德顺着他的眼神审视了一下自己浑身的血迹，他仍穿着水蓝色的晚礼服，暗红的血已经在胸膛凝固了一片，看着很是吓人。他哑了一下，“这不是我的血……”都是萨菲罗斯的。

“那也先跟我回病房，你不想站在这里被人围观吧？”扎克斯咂咂舌，克劳德肯定不知道自己现在什么模样。两条细白的腿裸露着，脖子和胸口处密密麻麻的淡色吻痕，半裸的后背染着血，身上的礼服残破而湿润着，胸口若隐若现有两个小凸起，这样子不吓人，倒是有些妖异，路过的人都忍不住偷偷打量他，肯定在想与这有异装癖的男孩在大庭广众下来发激烈的性爱。

也不知道克劳德经历了什么，真是为任务献身良多。扎克斯感慨了一下，觉得自己肯定做不到这种程度，克劳德对萨菲罗斯的崇拜之情真是伟大。

克劳德愣愣的被扎克斯带回了病房。

体征检查一切正常，除了因为过度泡水并在阴冷的山洞里待了超过二十小时而导致的低烧，克劳德身上仅有些擦伤，第二天就可以出院。

扎克斯给他扔了个苹果，克劳德下意识接住，他抬头想说什么，扎克斯抢先开口：“萨菲罗斯没死，我们找到你时他还有微弱的呼吸，那个男人这么强，轻易死不了。”并且紧紧抱着克劳德，三个人合力才把他掰开，也不知道哪来的力气。

“……”克劳德低下头，他想得到的答案是萨菲罗斯已经死了，但听到这个回答，他心里似乎轻轻的松了口气。对这种复杂的心情他并不满意，他与萨菲罗斯应该是非常纯粹的敌对关系，怎么能对敌人尚未死去抱有小小的欣喜。

“你怎么……好像不高兴？”扎克斯不太理解，克劳德不应该非常开心吗？这几天过去小鸟似乎有些变了，有点长大了，不像一个单纯腼腆的十六岁孩子，都不害羞了。

克劳德抿抿唇，他问：“我能去看他吗？”

扎克斯叹口气：“不行，他似乎还没脱离生命危险，那一层楼都被神罗2队保卫着，没人能进去。”

克劳德捏捏苹果，“嗯”了一声。

“不过……”扎克斯指尖划过下巴，对克劳德眨眨眼，“也不一定没有办法。”

“…？”克劳德看向他，忽然觉得他这熟悉的笑容有些不怀好意。




非得这样吗？克劳德拿着病历本在电梯里不住问自己。虽然不是第一次穿女装了，但他每次真的别无选择吗？为什么他会觉得扎克斯能提出靠谱的建议……

萨菲罗斯所在的ICU在最高层，午夜的医院仍旧吵闹，电梯越往上走却冷清，开门的一刹那只有明晃晃的白炽灯挂在头顶，整层楼安静地像停尸房。

这是克劳德第一次进医院，他不喜欢消毒水味，也不喜欢这里的氛围。有人生有人死，有人生不如死，有人向死而生，生老病死这种事在这里无限放大，再缩小，它们平凡而普遍，使人心里充盈着麻木的悲伤。

但医院仍旧是热闹的，不像这层楼，满是孤独的气息。

克劳德走过长长的走廊，每间房门口都站着一位全副武装的神罗士兵，但萨菲罗斯的房间在最里面。

他走到最里间，两名精锐拦住他：“什么人？”

这句话问得有些多此一举，克劳德此时一身护士服打扮，还戴着口罩，护士帽将头发严严实实地遮住，只留一双眼睛裸露在外。他低声说：“护士长派我来查房。”

精锐拷问他：“护士长叫什么？”“你的姓名和工号？”“主治医生是谁？”“昨天手术的医生是谁？”“你的执勤时间表？”……

克劳德一一答了出来，两名士兵对视一眼，放他进去前又忽然说：“你身材挺好的，经常锻炼吧？”

“……”克劳德心里一惊，膝盖以下和小臂是挡不住的，他这肌肉纹理明显的线条，怎么看都不该是一名女性该有的。他悄悄退后一步，想着扎克斯在楼下接应，他可以随时蹬掉鞋子跳窗逃跑。

可两名精锐仿佛真的随口一问，只说了一句“五分钟”就将他放进去了。

·

萨菲罗斯单独的病房很大，没有开灯，淡淡的月光照耀着病床上的人。

昔日总是带笑的人此刻嘴角自然下搭，那双锐利而忧郁的眼紧闭着，脸色苍白，脖间的青筋安静潜伏着没有跳动。

克劳德看了眼心电监护仪，只有30次每分钟。

萨菲罗斯正处于假死状态。

克劳德静静地注视着他，内心十分平静。他想，这不过是个梦，杀了萨菲罗斯又能如何呢？哪怕这是一个相当真实的梦。

在上一个梦境里，被绑架前的他确实是十六岁的克劳德，虔诚又热烈地憧憬着“英雄”萨菲罗斯，这灼热的情感被他藏在腼腆中，在萨菲罗斯情色的挑逗下跃跃欲飞。然后他回来了，杀了萨菲罗斯的他怀着对萨菲罗斯的恐惧、恨意和残留在心底的小小的向往，突兀地进入梦中。

可这个萨菲罗斯似乎是他曾经崇拜过的萨菲罗斯，苏醒后的他反复想过，萨菲罗斯不记得毁了他的村子，他那样骄傲的一个人，只会用“是我。”承认，而不会反问一句“哦？”。

所以这是那个“英雄”萨菲罗斯吗？克劳德看着男人苍白的面容，不知道自己想要什么答案。他伸出手探了探鼻息，微弱。如果是那个萨菲罗斯，他要怎么办？

什么都不做，等梦境结束。他告诉自己，这不过是个梦。

克劳德收回手，正打算退出病房，一只冰冷的手自黑暗中将他抓住，电光火石间他就被人用膝盖抵着后腰按着后颈陷进病床。

“你是谁？”萨菲罗斯冰冷的声音像索命的镰刀，克劳德浑身肌肉紧绷，他飞速思考如何在不惊动护卫的情况下钳制萨菲罗斯。

萨菲罗斯的手冷得没有温度，输营养液的针头因刚才的剧烈活动从手背脱落，在半空中摇荡，反射着银光。他凑近身下的人，低声问：“护士小姐？”

……对，他现在是护士，他怎么忘了这么明显的事。克劳德轻声嗯了下，话音刚落就被人翻过身，萨菲罗斯将他双手手腕举过头顶禁锢住，狭长的眼微眯盯着他眼前的胸牌。

萨菲罗斯认真辨认了会儿，月光透过窗户洒进来，温柔又朦胧，这无法使他看清那些字母是什么。过了几秒，他似乎认出了胸牌上的名字，低低笑了声。

“克劳迪娅。”

“……”克劳德的手因紧张而用力，这衣服的主人分明叫南娜，萨菲罗斯认出他了。

萨菲罗斯摘下他的口罩，吻住他。呼吸交缠的一刹那克劳德瞳孔放大，他下意识闭紧牙关，萨菲罗斯将手插入他的发间，宽大的手摩挲着他的后脑勺，发麻的感觉从头顶涌向四肢，克劳德稍一懈怠，萨菲罗斯的舌就挤进他的唇间。

灵巧的舌掠过他口腔内每一寸土地，像一个侵略者那般攻城略地。克劳德被迫仰起头，双手被紧紧按住，两腿被萨菲罗斯压着，冰冷的触感从后脑勺一路向下来到腰间，隔着衣服揉捏着他的后腰，上个梦境与萨菲罗斯亲密接触的感觉似乎还留在他身体里，克劳德不知不觉放松紧绷的神经，像一只被安抚住的猫。

萨菲罗斯抢占完他嘴里的空气，又反复品尝了他的舌，两人混合的津液从克劳德嘴边流下，他有些窒息地唔了两声，狩猎中的男人才放过他。

“摸起来像克劳迪娅，闻起来像克劳迪娅，尝起来也像克劳迪娅。”萨菲罗斯笑着下结论，“你是克劳德。”

·

两双碧绿的眼在空中交叠视线，屋外的护卫敲了敲门，五分钟已经到了。

克劳德挣扎着，低声说：“放我走。”

“你不是来见我的吗？为什么要走。”

“……”人不是要排泄的吗，为什么要吃饭？“我是来查房的。”

“查吧，护士小姐。”萨菲罗斯的手在他身上摸索，“带了什么东西来检查呢，听诊器？体温计？”

屋外的敲门声不断，毫不怀疑如果克劳德再不出去，整层楼的护卫都会冲进来。

萨菲罗斯在他口袋里摸出一件东西，笑道：“一只钢笔，嗯？”

克劳德冷淡地瞥了他一眼，忽然从钢笔里传出熟悉的声音。

“湿了？”

“我没……”

“要……”

“要什么？”

“要你……要舔……”

“都要吗？”

“都要……”

“唔、唔……别……萨菲罗斯……慢点……”

“不要了、唔……不要了……”

……

屋外的敲门声停了，整间病房里回荡着克劳德的喘息和呻吟。克劳德怔了一下才反应过来这是上个梦境里被安放在书房的窃听器，他又羞又燥，奋力挣扎起来。

萨菲罗斯附在他耳边低声说：“我给你的礼物，喜欢吗？”他将听过这份录音的耳朵都割去了，那晚参与聚会的人都被挖了眼，没一个活下来。

“不喜欢。”克劳德硬邦邦的说，萨菲罗斯扯住他的衣角，轻轻一拉便将所有的扣子崩开，护士服里面仅有一件无袖线织衫和灰色的男士平角裤。克劳德愣住了，他不该穿着这身……

他的身体从十六岁变到了二十一岁。

克劳德睁大眼，眼里有不易察觉的惊恐，他喃喃道：“你是萨菲罗斯……”

如此没头没脑的话却让萨菲罗斯低笑出声，那笑声饱含愉悦。

“是我。”他冰凉的指尖在克劳德的脸庞划过，充满眷恋，“我来找你了，小鸟。”

·

这病床为什么这么大？克劳德不住想。

“专心点，克劳德。”

男人的声音从下方传来，一只手按住他的后脑勺，他被迫更深地吞入男人的阴茎，烙铁般火热滚烫的东西几乎要戳到他的喉咙，让他反射性想呕吐。湿热的舌舔着他的阴茎顶端，他从喉咙里溢出一声唔，不知是抗议还是奢求更多。

萨菲罗斯灼热的呼吸吐在他的情欲上，一只手指在他的后穴里按压搅动，他就像男人的提线木偶，上下吞吐着硕大的性器，嘴里都是咸腥味，眼角因为生理性反胃而渗出泪水。他没法将萨菲罗斯的阴茎整根含住，只能小心翼翼地控制着不要咬到，生理反应使他恶心时喉头不自觉收紧，这时便会从身下传来一声性感的叹息。

“真乖，我的克劳德。”

克劳德跪趴在萨菲罗斯上方，腰努力挺直。萨菲罗斯用指腹轻柔地爱抚他阴茎的顶端，在后穴抽插的指节缓慢而有力。

“想要就自己动，克劳德。”

克劳德被挑逗得呼吸粗重，他的嘴因为被阴茎塞满而无法闭拢，唾液沾满了男人的性器，又从他下唇淌出，萨菲罗斯的阴茎因为精液和唾液变得柔滑，每次吞吐到顶端他就不得不吃下一些男人的味道，现在他已经分不清自己嘴里到底是自己的唾液多还是男人的精液多。

“克劳德哟……”对于意志如此坚定的克劳德，萨菲罗斯轻笑一声，抓住克劳德的臀往下一按，克劳德的阴茎便戳进他嘴里。忽如其来的快感让克劳德忍不住用力抓紧了床单，萨菲罗斯按着他的臀在自己嘴里抽查了几下，湿润柔软的口腔内壁裹着克劳德的挺翘的欲望，萨菲罗斯的舌卷着他的阴茎上下滑动。

克劳德食髓知味，等他回过神时，他已经上下扭动着腰在萨菲罗斯嘴里抽插起来。

萨菲罗斯从喉间溢出一声笑，按住克劳德的头让他别忘了自己的工作。他的右手中指已经将两根指节伸进克劳德的后穴，在里面碾转扣弄。

每当克劳德往下送腰，萨菲罗斯就会卷住他的阴茎上下舔动，当他提腰抽走时，那温热的口腔又紧紧含住不让他走。每一次抽送都爽到了极致。

克劳德年轻稚嫩的身体初尝情色，萨菲罗斯的逗弄十分有技巧，渐渐地他将性器整根送入男人嘴里，直直戳到细软的喉间，听到萨菲罗斯不适的声音他不知心里哪里被挑起，每次都插到最里，想听那压抑着不满的喘息。

年轻孩子的心理防线正在一步步溃散。

萨菲罗斯也不再让他吃自己的性器，克劳德扬着脖子，吐出克制的呻吟，他握住青年的腰，趁克劳德沉溺于欲望时将手边的钢笔插入他的后穴。

钢笔的金属外壳冰凉而圆润，只进入一小段便让克劳德感到不适。萨菲罗斯一手揉着他的臀瓣让他放松，将他向下按吞吐着他的性器让他转移注意力。

被温柔乡包裹已久的小鸟早已颤巍巍地想要发泄，萨菲罗斯的举动让克劳德莫名兴奋，他顾不上那在他身后进攻的东西，紧紧抓着床单急促喘气，在腰不自觉绷紧后全部射进了萨菲罗斯嘴里。

被迫吞掉陌生的东西，萨菲罗斯却一点也不生气，相反他心情很好的呵笑一声，将录音笔轻轻推进克劳德的后穴。

“唔唔……不要……”克劳德小声抗议，那录音笔被推进一小节后却打开了播放功能，从他的后穴里传出闷闷的呻吟。

“哦？”萨菲罗斯舔去嘴角的污渍，发现新大陆般说，“看来它叫得很高兴呢。”

它值得是自己正被插入的地方。克劳德很快反应过来，他又羞又愤，肠壁不自觉蠕动，连带着录音笔露在外面那段上下摇摆。

“着急了？”萨菲罗斯轻笑一声，将那录音笔推得更里。

“不是……我……唔……”这人为什么总能曲解他的意思？克劳德咬着自己的唇承受萨菲罗斯的施暴。

录音笔在里面抽插了一会儿，克劳德闷闷的喘息声蔓延在房间里，一时让他分不清到底是来自于他还是来自于录音。

萨菲罗斯借月光打量克劳德，他现在只一件线织衫在身，后穴咬着半截笔，每次吐出来那笔端湿漉漉的地方都被月光照得更加晶莹，而发泄过的欲望软软垂下，顶端挂着它自己的体液和萨菲罗斯的唾液。

“不要了，萨菲罗斯……不……”

那录音笔是柱型，腰粗两端细，当他好不容易适应笔端的粗细时，粗的中间便将他撑大，既难受又异样。

“这才刚开始，小鸟。”萨菲罗斯将人往前一推，自己伏在他背上，克劳德被迫跪在床上，男人一手拿录音笔开拓着他，一手摸到他身前，“可别让我失望。”

·

萨菲罗斯捏着他的乳头，让他侧头与自己接吻。

两人的嘴里都充斥着对方的味道，奇怪而难吃，克劳德下意识要躲，萨菲罗斯便将他拉着紧贴自己。

“尝尝自己的味道。”

他的舌头与克劳德的舌纠缠，不一样的咸腥味涌来，克劳德咬住他的舌尖。萨菲罗斯用力将录音笔快速推入，克劳德不由自主地张开唇呻吟出声，男人的味道便纷至沓来。

萨菲罗斯逗弄着他的舌，手捏着克劳德的乳尖揉搓打圈，克劳德努力压抑自己的呻吟，萨菲罗斯就用指尖在他喉结处划过。喉结比想象中敏感，每被碰一次就不住滚动，克劳德几乎快要压抑不住自己的呻吟时，录音笔不知戳到哪里，让他浑身一颤，他低低地叫出声，像无助的幼兽第一次面对外面的世界。

萨菲罗斯握着录音笔反复戳着那处敏感点，克劳德忍不住踏下腰，他给克劳德腰间垫上了枕头，那小巧雪白的臀便暴露立在空中摇晃。

“现在还喜欢我给你的礼物吗，克劳德？”

萨菲罗斯在他后颈落下一个轻吻，克劳德从齿缝间断续憋出一句不喜欢。萨菲罗斯轻叹一声：“真是不诚实，我的小鸟。”

他随手扔掉那湿漉漉的录音笔，吻了吻身下的蝴蝶骨：“那就换一个你喜欢的。”

·

克劳德消失太久了，扎克斯等得奇怪，按理说半夜探望病人不需要这么久吧。他耐心了等了一个多小时，终于按捺不住偷偷跑上顶层，却发现整层楼都没有卫兵。

“奇怪……”扎克斯轻声念道，他放慢脚步走向最里间，抽出芬里尔握在手中。他缓步走到离最里间还有三间房远时，听到里面传来说话声。

“萨……不……”

“唔……”

“等……”

扎克斯只能听到只言片语，他觉得有些不对，又心下好奇，就屏住呼吸走了过去。

“你的好哥哥来了。”萨菲罗斯亲了亲克劳德的耳垂，阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，克劳德也不知发生了什么，男人忽然发疯，本来还浅浅地抽插着，忽然就快速而大力地捅了起来。

好哥哥……？克劳德不知道他在说谁。

他紧紧把着床的边缘，只觉得自己像在海上浮沉。以前也有过深陷梦境无法醒来时身体软绵无力的感觉，现在就像那时一样，他明知道自己在梦里，却无法醒来，也无法反抗，只能被迫承受梦境给他的一切。

“你说，他听到这种声音之后还会把刀交给你吗？”萨菲罗斯低声笑着，“没了芬里尔，你如何杀我？嗯？”

“……”原来是在说扎克斯？在克劳德恍然大悟时，萨菲罗斯顶着他的敏感点细细碾磨，克劳德不得不抓着床的边缘呻吟出声，阴茎再度挺起，没有任何爱抚便弄湿了床单。

“想什么？要让他进来吗？”萨菲罗斯将手强势插入他的指缝，迫使他与自己十指相扣，冲撞的速度变得没有规律，酸胀感一轮接一轮，克劳德无意识的在阴茎要抽离时缩紧后穴。“想吗，克劳德？”

“不、不想…！”克劳德指甲用力道要抓烂床板，他听见自己略带发抖的声音说，“萨菲罗斯，我……唔……”

“什么？好孩子。”萨菲罗斯吻着他的头顶，克劳德知道自己该说什么才能取悦他，“不要别人，不要别人……”

“那你喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”

“……”克劳德感到自己的敏感点在不断的抽送下已经要讨饶示好，他没有受到任何爱抚的阴茎寂寞地想得到抚慰，他已经快深陷在男人带给他的快乐与痛苦之中。

“不喜欢。”他硬邦邦的说。

萨菲罗斯眼眸沉了沉，低声笑道：“很好。”继续逃吧，我的小鸟，狩猎总是那么令人愉快。

克劳德抓住一直散落在他身旁的银发，搔地他心里和皮肤都痒痒的。

“我喜欢这个。”他说。

萨菲罗斯扯下自己一根银发，将它缠绕在克劳德两颗乳头上，打了个结。他亲了亲诚实的好孩子：“别让它断了，克劳德。”

“……？”

克劳德来不及疑惑，身后火热的感觉告诉他又是新一轮没有中场休息的战争。

最终没得到抚慰的情欲靠着后穴高潮了，萨菲罗斯的东西射在他体内，感觉十分奇怪，克劳德将自己的唇咬出了血，才没让自己呻吟出声。

扎克斯不知何时走的，还好这是梦。克劳德软软地瘫下，却被有力的手臂接住，萨菲罗斯将他搂紧自己怀里，拨了拨他额间汗湿的发。

“睡吧，好孩子。”他亲着克劳德的眼，与性爱中的暴虐截然不同，异常温柔，克劳德真搞不懂哪个才是他，又或者哪个都是他。

他放任自己在敌人怀里闭上眼，萦绕着鼻腔的都是淫靡的气味。

“下一个美梦见，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯亲吻着他的发顶，仿佛情人的呢喃。

克劳德虚虚抬眼看了看撒在地上的月光，又闭上眼。

不，不会再见了。下个梦境前一定要杀了你。他在心里默念道。

萨菲罗斯。


End file.
